The performance requirements of the wireless device industry continue to increase as wireless telephones and handheld devices adopt color screens, cameras, Web browsing, video, and music capabilities as standard features. Rapid adoption of these features demands memory systems with better performance, price, and power consumption requirements.
Conventional methods for handling data files in non-volatile memory may result in inefficient utilization, excessive operations causing poor throughput efficiency, and data loss. For example, requiring data files to be written in full storage region granularity may be inefficient for small data files and utilize a large amount of non-volatile memory. Reclaiming free space from utilized non-volatile memory may require excessive erase operations resulting in performance degradation. In addition, buffering small data in random-access memory (RAM) may be prone to data loss from power-off or hangs. Therefore, there is a need for non-volatile memory systems and techniques to improve data storage efficiency and performance.